falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Vault Archives
Vault Archives is a compilation of all the dark ambientMark Morgan interview: "Although Planescape: Torment had some orchestral elements, it still came from an ambient place in order to tell the story, whereas Fallout was simply a very dark ambient game," scores composed by Mark Morgan for Fallout and Fallout 2, remastered in high quality. The album was engineered and mixed by Vladislav Isaev and was released on May 10, 2010 online. On May 11, 2010, the download was taken down, with a note that it will be coming back soon. It was made available again on December 27, 2010. Tracks # Radiation Storm (The Glow, Lucky 38 presidential suite) # Industrial Junk (Junktown, Gecko, Vault 11, Vault 34) # Khans of New California (Khan Base, The Den, Mercenaries' cave, Miguel's Pawn Shop) # Metallic Monks (Lost Hills, Freeside) # Followers' Credo - originally Thunder - (Boneyard Library, Enclave Oil Rig) # Vats of Goo (Mariposa Military Base, Vault 13 in Fallout 2, Broken Hills, Sierra Army Depot, HELIOS One, around NCR territory in Fallout: New Vegas) # A Trader's Life (The Hub, NCR) # Moribund World (Fallout world map, Klamath) # The Vault of the Future (Vault 13 in Fallout, Vault 22) # Second Chance (Shady Sands) # City of the Dead (Necropolis, Navarro, Vault 15, Nipton, Camp Searchlight, Sierra Madre) # Underground Troubles (Caves) # City of Lost Angels (Boneyard, Ghost Farm) # Flame of the Ancient World (Los Angeles Vault) # Many Contrasts (San Francisco) # Gold Slouch (Redding, Wrecked Highwayman) # My Chrysalis Highwayman (Fallout 2 world map with the Highwayman) # Beyond the Canyon (Arroyo) # Biggest Little City in the World (New Reno) # Dream Town - originally Serenity - (Modoc, Gomorrah, Vault 21) # California Revisited (Fallout 2 world map on foot) # All Clear Signal (Vault City) # Acolytes of the New God (Cathedral, Silver Rush, Ultra-Luxe, near the Red Rock Drug Lab) # Desert Wind (the Wasteland) Notes * Some of the soundtracks were included later in Fallout: New Vegas soundtrack. * The track "Desert Wind" contain sample of sound FX from the song "Mirror Image" in John Carpenter's movie "Prince of Darkness" (the sound comes approximately 3:13 until 4:04). * The track "Desert Wind" appears to be a retooled version of "Grey Stripe" by Aphex Twin from his album Selected Ambient Works Volume II. * The track "City of Los Angeles" seems to be a slower, slightly modified and edited version of "Grass" by Aphex Twin from his album Selected Ambient Works Volume II. * The track "Moribund World" takes heavy inspiration from "Window Sill" by Aphex Twin from his album Selected Ambient Works Volume II. * The track "Followers Credo" samples the string elements from "Trees" by Aphex Twin from his album Selected Ambient Works Volume II. * The track "Radiation Storm" stretches and slows the first half of "Lichen" by Aphex Twin from his album Selected Ambient Works Volume II while overlaying it with various other samples. * The track "Underground Troubles" takes inspiration from the composition of "Matchsticks" by Aphex Twin from his album Selected Ambient Works Volume II while overlaying it with various other samples. * The track "Vats of Goo" seems to be a toned down, beat-for-beat version of "Alternative 3" by Brian Eno from his album Music for Films. * The track "City of the Dead" heavily borrows the beginning of "Self Strangulation" by Techno Animal from the collaborative dark ambient album Isolationism. * The track "Acolytes of the New God" is a beat-for-beat remake of the beginning of "Once Again I Cast Myself Into The Flames Of Atonement" by Nijiumu from the collaborative dark ambient album Isolationism See also * ''Fallout'' soundtrack * ''Fallout 2'' soundtrack External links * Archive of Aural Network Category:Fallout soundtrack Category:Fallout 2 soundtrack es:Vault Archives fr:Vault Archives ru:Vault Archives uk:Vault Archives